Quote:Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am". * Jack Bauer: Senator, why don't I save you some time. It's obvious that your agenda here is to discredit CTU and generate a series of indictments... * Blaine Mayer: My only agenda is to get to the truth. * Jack Bauer: I don't think it is, sir. * Blaine Mayer: Excuse me? * Jack Bauer: Ibrahim Hadad had targeted a bus carrying 45 people, 10 of which were children. The truth, Senator, is that I stopped that attack from happening. * Blaine Mayer: By torturing Mr. Hadad! * Jack Bauer: By doing what I deemed necessary to save innocent lives. * Blaine Mayer: So basically, what you are saying, Mr. Bauer, is that the ends justify the means and you are above the law. * Jack Bauer: When I am activated, when I am brought into a situation, there is a reason. And that reason is to complete the objectives of my mission at all costs. * Blaine Mayer: ...Even if it means breaking the law. * Jack Bauer: For a combat soldier, the difference between success and failure is your ability to adapt to your enemy. The people that I deal with, they don't care about your rules. All they care about is a result. My job is to stop them from completing their objective, at all costs. I simply adapted. In answer to your question, 'Am I above the law?', no sir. I am more than willing to be judged by the people you claim to represent. I will let them decide what price I should pay. But please sir, do not sit there with that smug look on your face and expect me to regret the decisions I have made. Because, sir, the truth is... I don't. * Renee Walker: We have a subpoena for Jack Bauer. I need him remanded into my custody immediately. * Blaine Mayer: I'm not surprised that anyone has a subpoena for Mr. Bauer. But right now you're going to have to wait your turn. * Larry Moss: You're here because Agent Walker thinks you might be able to help us with an investigation. Now, personally, I have my doubts. But I'll be happy to be proven wrong. * Jack Bauer: Well lucky for me, I'm not here to apply for a job, Agent Moss. Personally, I don't care what makes you happy. So let's just get this over with. * Jack Bauer: Agent Walker, right? I'm not active. The DOJ is about to file criminal charges against me. I'm not exactly in a position to help you with your situation. As much as I understand how dire it is— * Renee Walker: No, I don't think you do. One of the men behind this threat is someone you know. (she presses a button on a computer screen which reveals the face of Tony Almeida) * Jack Bauer: That's not possible. Tony Almeida is dead. * Jack Bauer: No, no. If Tony was still alive I would know. He would've contacted me. * Renee Walker: I had Almeida's grave exhumed. DNA tests confirmed that it was not his body that was buried there. The evidence is right here. If you want to leave without looking at it, go ahead. * Michael Latham: Please don’t hurt my daughter. I’ve got money. * Tony Almeida: We don’t want your money, Mr. Latham. We just need you to fix somethin’ for us. * Tony Almeida: So what'd you do? * Michael Latham: I didn't do anything. I swear. * Tony Almeida: Then why isn't it working? * Michael Latham: I don't know. * Tony Almeida: Fix it. Now. (Latham starts working on the device) You're gonna wanna move faster than that. See, 'cause if you can't make this work in the next few minutes, I won't need you anymore. You understand what that means? (Latham nods) Good. Now fix it. * President Allison Taylor: Do you think you'll be able to catch these people before they do any real damage? * Tim Woods: The Bureau's got everyone on it, ma'am. * President Allison Taylor: You didn't answer my question. * Tim Woods: No, ma'am, I didn't. * Tony Almeida: Get away from this, Jack. * Jack Bauer: Tony? * Tony Almeida: There's nothing you or the FBI can do about this. Just stay away. * Jack Bauer: Tony, just talk to me… what the hell's going — Tony? TONY?! * Tony Almeida: All right. Get ready to make the course change. * Masters: We're really taking this all the way? * Tony Almeida: You just need to do exactly what I tell you to do. * Jack Bauer: (Turns to Renee for getting information out of Schector) This is your call. * Renee Walker: Do whatever it takes. * Jack Bauer: (Turns to Schector) I'm going to enjoy this. * Gabriel Schector: Jack Bauer. I didn't know that you were FBI. * Jack Bauer: I'm not. Just came along for the ride. * Renee Walker: Mr. Bauer is here under my authority. * Gabriel Schector: Ah. So I can hold you responsible for anything he does while he's here. I have a witness. * Renee Walker: DROP THE GUN! * Jack Bauer: DROP IT NOW! * Gabriel Schector: Okay, okay, okay! (puts down his pistol) You two are going to prison! This is unprovoked! Unprovoked! * Renee Walker: Your man Ari was going for his gun. I've got a witness. 701